Changes like the weather
by Bunnybee
Summary: Hermione changes over the summer hols. Fifth year fic, R for later on, hopefully...
1. Default Chapter

**Title: Changes like the weather (1/?)**

**Author: Bunnybee **

**Rating: R**

**Author's E-mail: BunnieB84@aol.com, Bunnybee@schnoogle.com, **

**Category: Romance, Angst**

**Keywords: Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Ron, **

**Spoilers: All the books**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Summary: This story is based during their fifth year at Hogwarts. A few changes happen to Hermione over the summer hols, Ron and Harry have a few rather scary ideas. Beware! There is a quantity of near- sex experiences, and a few with Draco too!  **

A/N: I really prefer writing romance stories for some reason, and Hermione is one of the characters who have had a really bad time of it with Harry in JKR's books, so here's my idea of what Hermione should be like, but obviously exaggerated to make things **that much more interesting… he he he **

**Changes like the weather…**

Chapter 1: The Beginning 

Harry and Ron clambered aboard the Hogwarts express, looking for Hermione. Neither of them had seen or heard of her the whole of the holidays and were actually worried. They found Hermione huddled in a bunch in a corner of the end carriage. Her hair was no longer bushy or brown, but the fact that Advanced Transfiguration was lying by her side, gave it away. They couldn't imagine what was wrong, except that either she had fallen asleep from reading, or because for the first time I her life she couldn't do something, it had reduced her to tears. "Hermione, what's up? How were your hols? Why haven't you written to us? Are you okay?" Harry asked, concerned, when Hermione didn't reply. He sat down next to her, and awkwardly, put his arm around her. Hermione lifted her head just enough for Harry to see her face. Then Harry realised what was wrong. Well, it wasn't a bad something, but it was different. Very different. Harry stared at this new Hermione, unable to keep his face straight. " Oh Hermione…Wow!" Hermione's face was so different form what he remembered it to be that he was sure that it was someone else. She now had long lashes, beautifully curved brows, large brown eyes and full pouty lips. They weren't made up, obviously, but she looked so pretty that Harry was worried that he may lose control of himself.  "Hermione, what could be wrong? You look beautiful. That's not a bad thing. Maybe Malfoy will shut up now." Hermione bit her lower lip, sighed and stood up. Then it was evident what was wrong. Hermione's robes were longer than they had been last year, so she stood shoulder to shoulder with Harry, and it was obvious, even wearing the baggy robes, that Hermione had developed a stunning figure. Her breasts were large and showed slightly through her tight top. Her legs were long and slim and looking at her both Ron and Harry felt very unsure of themselves. It was as if Hermione Granger had stepped out of a magazine of Page three models. 

Their reaction was rather worrying, because both Harry and Ron as soon as they had given Hermione the once over, promptly ran out of the carriage, unable to look back. A drawling bored voice came through the doorway and before Hermione could sit down or hide herself was left face to face with the arrogant cruelty of Draco Malfoy.

'Hey Granger, it looks like something scared Potty and the Weasel. Have you finally grown fangs during the holidays? Or have your brains finally burst and they're both upset at having lost their 'girlfriend?' Malfoy laughed sarcastically as he entered the compartment but immediately stopped when he saw Hermione. 

' Excuse me, but I thought you were someone else. Have Potter and Weasley been bothering you? It is so like them to interfere with older students.' Malfoy had quickly switched to his treacle thick voice that Hermione found increasingly irritating. It was worse than having Harry and Ron walk out on her. 

' Oh shut up and get out of the way Malfoy. You know perfectly well who I am, and you'd better be careful what you say, or I will very simply curse that face of yours out of this train." Hermione hurried past him, pushing him out of the way and colliding into Fred and George Weasley. 

'Sorry, Hermione. Know where Ron and Harry are? They were looking for you earlier...' Suddenly the twins stopped their talking when they looked at Hermione properly. Their eyes became wider than saucers and Hermione feared that their tongues would soon hang out and they would start panting, like thirsty dogs. 

'Hermione? Is that you? Well, we don't know what to say. You've changed a lot, that I grant, but you look... gorgeous! Dear God, did I actually say that? Hermione Granger, what in heavens name happened to you?' Fred and George slapped their foreheads, simultaneously. 'Whatever it is...erm... it was a good thing, but how?!' Hermione grabbed Fred and George's hands and led them in search of Harry and Ron.

'Can we look for Harry and Ron first? I'll do any explaining later. Okay?' The twins nodded their heads in agreement, they were still slightly lost. Understandably.  

**

Harry and Ron had run as fast as possible from the end carriage, as far away from Hermione and her stunning profile as possible. When they reached an empty carriage they sat down on the seats with a heavy thump.

' What are we going to do?' Harry asked himself, as well as Ron. 'I couldn't stand being there near her, looking like that, yet still being Hermione. It's just so irritating!'

'It's not so bad for you, knowing Hermione's had a crush on you for the past four years. Perhaps now you'll sleep with her and get everything out in the open.'

'Excuse me, but it's not that easy. You see, I'm now physically attracted to her, but I don't love her, and what do you mean that she's had a crush on me for the past four years? And….she knows how much you like her too. Oh Lord, why'd you do this to us?!'

"Oh!" The two boys spun around to face an irate Hermione, their faces pale and obviously scared.  But she was too angry to see the funny side of the look on their faces.

"Hermione," Harry started, obvioiusly flustered. "I'm so sorry it had to come out like that. Oh God..."

 " _You're sorry! I'm sorry I couldn't stop growing at twelve years old... I'm so sorry that I've finally made you look at me and all you want to do is run away... that you've finally been brave enough to tell the __wall that you find me attractive... How long was it going to be before you told me about how much you hate...how much __you hate...me?!" _

"Hermione, I don't hate you... It's just that I've never seen you like this," his tone quietened. "You look so beautiful, and I've never seen you look like that before..." Suddenly, Hermione burst into tears, and fell into Harry's arms, sobbing. She was shaking, uncontrollably, all the fears she'd had over the whole of the holidays coursing through her. Harry's arms enveloped her, gently, stroking her back and her hair, with a strained and guilty look on his face. 

Ron looked shocked, his eyes wide, as he saw Hermione fall into his best friend's arms. 

"I should...er... go, and wait outside. Sorry, Hermione. See you Harry."

Ron walked quickly out of the compartment, his head full of troubled thoughts. _Of course I should have realised the reason she didn't want to go to the Yule Ball with me was because of Harry. Of course Hermione would want someone, clever and smart and good-looking. Who else could there be but the Boy- Who- Lived, for the most beautiful of Gryffindors, as well as the most smart and courageous of the girls in our year? Ron built a little storm cloud of sadness in his head, realising that the girl he had liked for so long was out of the picture. His best friends were now a couple, and he had no one. I wonder how Ginny'll take this.  _

**

Draco was still standing speechless in the doorway when Ginny Weasley walked passed him and looked around the compartment. The fact that the room was empty quickly dawned on her and she reeled around to face Malfoy.

"Okay now, you rubber faced snake, what have you done with Harry and my brother? I saw them come in here a few minutes ago, looking for Hermione. What have you done with them?" She stalked towards Draco, her eyes flashing. She looked at him eye to eye, glaring. 

Still dumbstruck, his brain slowly recognised Gunny, yet not as a Weasley but as girl, whose copper colouerd hair and hourglass figure were as beautiful as before, but now were standing excruiatingly close to quarters. He blinked, looked at her and suddenly leant forwards slightly and kissed her on the mouth.     

A/N: Ok, I've decided to leave it there, cos it's a beautiful cliff-hanger and I'm still not sure what sort of role Draco is going to play in this mess. I'm desperately trying to find  someone to give you all an example of **how beautiful Hermione is, so if you can find a brown haired beauty, with the brains, 1. Well done, and 2. send a pic or at least who you think she could be to make things easier on us all, please? Now Review!!!!**

The Chapter has now ended

Read? Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Changes like the weather (2/?) Author: Bunnybee Rating: R Author's E-mail: BunnieB84@aol.com Category: Romance Keywords: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco Spoilers: All the books Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
A/N: This story is based during their fifth year at Hogwarts. A few changes happen to Hermione over the summer hols, Ron and Harry have a few rather scary ideas. Beware! There is a quantity of near- sex experiences, and a few with.  
  
AN2: I'm so so sorry to whoever has been waiting for this chapter. My life decided to go AWOL for a couple of terms, which meant that I've very unable to post what I would have thought to be a decent chapter. And I attempt to give you only the best... well, I try...  
  
Changes like the weather  
  
There was chaos...  
  
Fred and George were still waiting outside the compartment, slightly dazed and bewildered, wondering who had just brought them to this door, when their younger brother, deep in thought, barged straight past them and stalked away, down the corridor, without looking back. The sudden jolt of being pushed away so fiercely brought the twins back to their senses. They ran behind Ron, grabbed his shoulders and spun him around to face them.  
  
"Ok, little brother, what's up?' Ron simply growled in response. "I take it you've seen Hermione?" Fred shook his head, as if trying to get rid of water from his ears (or a rather disturbing thought from his head).  
  
"Yeah," Ron replied. "She heard something that Harry said, yelled at him then fell into his arms, crying. I left them in there..." The resentment was obvious, as was the anger. George patted his back comfortingly.  
  
"Yeah, well, we want to ask you about that. Are she and Harry a couple? Cos he's going to have trouble keeping her, looking like that...and, err... are you okay about this? I guess you're a bit hacked off, considering you almost knocked us over..." Fred joked a little, but the humour was ill- timed.  
  
"What do you expect?! Everytime I get closer to her, he comes along, like a bloody knight in bleeding shining armour and sweeps her off her feet... why the hell do I always have to be second best?!It's not fair! She fucking beautiful and I... I..." Ron's voice echoed through the train, the pain obvious in his tone. He took a deep breath and continued. "I love her."  
  
** He leant forward, gently, deeper into the kiss. She tasted like cinnamon and apples, green woody ones, like the country. He breathed in and smelt her, for the first time. She was beautiful, and smelt like heaven, and tasted like it too. He felt like he was floating, gently off the floor and into her. As if they were bonding so deeply that they were one. 'Oh my goodness Draco. You have found one hell of an angel in this beauty.' Draco mentally shook himself. 'Who was this girl?' Then it dawned on him. 'Ginny. I'm kissing Virginia Weasley, and enjoying it!' He didn't pull back, he couldn't, his whole body has seized up the moment his lips had met hers. 'She's beautiful, more beautiful than that Granger, with her copper hair and her figure, oh...'  
  
Draco's train of thought was interrupted abruptly by Ginny pulling back, using her hands against his chest to heave herself away from him. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Malfoy?! How dare you try to kiss me? How dare you kiss me! What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you on something, or are you trying to get me in trouble? I'm going to wipe that stupid smirk off your face, and hope you rot in hell!" Ginny was red in the face and her blue eyes were sparkling brightly, flashing with outrage. Her teeth were gritted, and she was yelling at him. She lunged forward, fists flaying and managed to hit Draco right across his face with a loud smack. The pain coursing from his cheeks helped him snap out of his stupor, and he quickly grabbed her windmilling arms, and pin them to her sides. She started using her legs to kick him, and he pushed her down on a seat before she managed to damage his breakable property. He sat down on her, gently, and kissed her forehead. 'I'll be talking to you later, Weasley.' he said quietly, against her struggles. He whipped out his wand and said, 'Petrificus Totalus!' and Ginny suddenly became as stiff as thick cardboard (but about a billion times more beautiful, Draco thought), and then slid to the floor. He picked her up and placed her on the seats, then swiftly turned and left the compartment.  
  
** Hermione was sitting across from Harry, her eyes red and swollen form the continuous crying. She didn't know how to explain to him how it felt to her to have his arms around her, not only the comfort and security but the warmth of his body, the smell of his clothes and his hair and the touch like lightning that ran through her veins everytime he touched her...She had tried so hard to make him notice her, for being a girl, but he only saw his best friend, Hermione the cleverest witch in fifth year at Hogwarts, prefect and know- it-all, still after all these years. Her shoulders were slumped, her head bowed forward.  
  
'Hermione?' she jerked her head up at the sound of the voice.  
  
'Are you okay? I'm mean.. I'm sorry about everything I said... I guess I don't know...' Harry broke off, looking as miserable as Hermione felt.  
  
"Don't know what, Harry? Don't know whether I'm beautiful, I'm one of your best friends, I'm in Gryffindor... you don't know..." 'You don't know whether I love you?' she frowned as the thought flashed in her mind. " I know all that! You *are* beautiful, wondeful, one of my best friends and one of the bravest and cleverst Gryffindors ever, but... I don't think...Hermione, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry... I don't, I just don't..." Harry looked strained to say the least. There were frown lines on his forehead that even Hermione didn't have. This was so painful for him, how was this going to effect her?  
  
"What Harry? You don't what?!" Hermione asked in a hoarse voice.  
  
"I don't love you." As she stared after him leaving, she realised what he'd said. The meaning of the words shook her to the bone. It felt like someone had developed claws long and sharp enough to reach her heart, and had pulled at it, tearing it apart, warm and bloody and full of love. Heartbroken. As the sobs consumed her, from deep within her soul, her mind and heart aching with a loss so great it terrified her, quiet, gentle footsteps strode quickly to her side.  
  
*** As he walked away, the silence coming from the corner where she sat scared harry as much as breaking her heart had. He feared fro the effect he had on her, but knew in his mind and heart that he couldn't stand there and pour out his feelings for her. He knew that outside Ron was waiting to console her, far better than he could, and probably would get one thing he wanted. It hurt him to lie to her like that, but he knew it wouldn't be fair on her, Ron or anyone else.  
  
Harry had been given a note by Dumbledore on the last day of term. It read,  
  
Harry, while you are at the Dursley's and in Hogwarts you are safe, but while at the Burrow do not become complacent. There are dark days ahead, my child, and we must be united to be strong in order to defeat the common enemy. Be brave, my child. Believe in your parents sacrifice and be strong. Do not lose hope, and do not lose your faith. I will see you at the beginning of the next term.  
  
Yours Albus Dumbledore  
  
*** Ron walked quickly passed Harry, ignoring him and his brothers to search for Hermione and saw her huddled in a corner, sobs wracking her body. Swearing that he would hit Harry til his brains shook, he quickly and quietly sat down besides her. Awkwardly he brought his arm around her shoulders and pulled her onto his lap. Too tired to struggle, she curled up on him and let him hold her tight. Truthfully, she didn't know and didn't care who was holding her, but he didn't smell like Harry, or feel like him and that was enough.  
  
AN: I am so so so sorry it took so long for this to come out!!! I can't tell you how mad life has been and I was not as prompt at writing as I'd like to be. I hope it won't be as long for the next chapter, but keep bugging me on my email address, and it should be ok!!!  
  
AN2: I had initially wanted this to be pure humour and romance, but no one hopefully disagrees to a bit more plot, do they? I want to thank everyone for their patience and big hugs all round!!! 


End file.
